Íåîæèäàííûå ïîäàðêè
by Alex Nightwish
Summary: Ìåñòü - ýòî áëþäî, êîòîðîå ïîäàþò õîëîäíûì... Ñíåéï/Ãåðìèîíà, íî â íåäàëåêîì áóäóùåì :))
1. Ãëàâà 1: Âîçâðàùåííûé ïîäàðîê

Àâòîð ýòîé èñòîðèè Veresna Ussep. ß ëèøü ïåðåâîä÷èê :))  
Òàêæå, êàê è àâòîð, ÿ íå ïðåòåíäóþ íà ãåðîåâ Äæ.Ðîóëèíã, êîòîðûå ïðèíàäëåæàò åé è òîëüêî åé.   
Ñàììàðè: Ìåñòü - ýòî áëþäî, êîòîðîå ïîäàþò õîëîäíûì... Ñíåéï/Ãåðìèîíà, íî â íåäàëåêîì áóäóùåì.

  
**Ãëàâà 1: Âîçâðàùåííûé ïîäàðîê.**

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ìàëåíüêóþ äåâî÷êó – ïåðâîãîäêó èç ãðèôôèíäîðà, êîòîðàÿ çàìåøêàëàñü â äâåðÿõ êëàññíîé êîìíàòû çåëèé.

Îñòàëüíûå äåòè, ïîäîáíî ñâîåíðàâíûì è ðåçâûì íîâîðîæäåííûì îëåíÿòàì, óæå â ñïåøêå ñáåæàëè èç çàòõëîãî, ïðîïèòàííîãî ñìðàäîì, èñõîäÿùèì îò êèïÿùèõ êîòëîâ, ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

- È çàêðîéòå çà ñîáîé äâåðü! – ðûêíóë îí íà áåäíîãî ðåáåíêà.

Êàê òîëüêî òÿæåëàÿ äâåðü áûëà çàêðûòà, ìèëîñåðäíî çàãëóøàÿ øóì îò áåñ÷èñëåííûõ íîã, òîïî÷óùèõ ïîêîðèäîðàì ïîäçåìåëüÿ è íàä íèì, îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå, íàêîíåö, çàêðûòü ãëàçà è ïîìàññèðîâàòü âèñêè. Êàê áóäòî áû åìó áûëî ìàëî òðåõ óðîêîâ ñ òóïîãîëîâûìè äåòüìè!... Òåïåðü åùå íà íåãî îáðóøèëàñü ýòà óæàñíàÿ ìèãðåíü, äàâàâøàÿ î ñåáå çíàòü âîò óæå â òå÷åíèè íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé. Ïðîôåññîð óæå âûïèë ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî èçãîòîâëåííîå çåëüå îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè ïåðåä íà÷àëîì óðîêà, íî ïîëîæèòåëüíîãî ýôôåêòà îíî íà ñåé ðàç íå äàëî. À âåäü ýòî áûëî ñàìîå ñèëüíîå çåëüå!

- Ìåðëèíîâà áîðîäà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, è åãî ãîëîñ ãóëêî ðàçíåññÿ ïî ïóñòîìó êëàññó.

Êàê æå äîëãî îí ïðåïîäàåò â Õîãâàðòñå. È ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ó÷åíèêè âñå õóæå è õóæå. Íó, õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ëåò áûëè åùå äîñòàòî÷íî òåðïèìûìè… Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð çàêîí÷èë ñâîå îáó÷åíèå è ïîêèíóë Õîãâàðòñ ñî âñåé øîáëîé ñâîèõ îáîæàòåëåé, â çàìêå ñòàëî ñïîêîéíåå. È ïîêà åùå Àëüáóñ Äàìëüäîð îñòàâàëñÿ äèðåêòîðîì øêîëû, âñå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî íåïëîõî… Íî òåïåðü… Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è, ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó ñâîåãî áîëüøîãî íîñà… Òåïåðü äèðåêòîðîì ñòàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñ åå áåñêîíå÷íûì ïîîùðåíèåì ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ïðîêàç… Òà äåâî÷êà, êîòîðîé îí ïðèêàçàë çàêðûòü äâåðü, áûëà Õàððèåò Óèçëè, ÿâëÿþùàÿñÿ íà äàííûé ìîìåíò åãî ñàìîé íåëþáèìîé ó÷åíèöåé. Îíà áûëà ïåðâûì ðåáåíêîì Ïåðñè Óèçëè, è óæå çàðàáîòàëà ñåáå ðåïóòàöèþ íå õóæå òîé, ÷òî áûëà ó åå äÿäþøåê: Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà. Ñíåéï ñèëüíî ïîäîçðåâàë… Íåò, îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî èìåííî ýòîò ðåáåíîê âèíîâåí â ñëó÷àå ñ ïñåâäî ïðèçðàêîì â Õîãâàðòñêîì Ýêñïðåññå…

Ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà âíåçàïíî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, è îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ðàáî÷åå ìåñòî ìèññ Óèçëè. Ñíåéï ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïåðåñåê êëàññ è ïîñìîòðåë ïîä ïàðòó è ñêàìüþ… Íè÷åãî… Òîãäà îí îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë â êîòåë, îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü òàì, ãîòîâûé âçîðâàòüñÿ ôåéåðâåðê èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü íàïîäîáèå… Îïÿòü ïóñòî. 

Ïðîôåññîð ôûðêíóë. Åãî íåðâû ÿâíî íå â ïîðÿäêå, ðàç îí ñìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ïåðâîãîäêà îñìåëèòüñÿ ñûãðàòü ñ íèì òàêóþ øóòêó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí æå áûë óæàñíûì ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì! Ìàñòåðîì çåëèé è ãëàâîé Ñëèçåðèíà!

Ïóëüñèðóþùàÿ áîëü â ãîëîâå âíåçàïíî óñèëèëàñü. Îí ìîã áû ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî îáìîòàë åãî ãîëîâó êîëþ÷åé ïðîâîëîêîé… Ñëàáûå ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è, ïðîáèâàþùèåñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, ìó÷èòåëüíî ðåçàëè åìó ãëàçà. Ñíåéï â ãíåâå ñæàë çóáû, ÷òî òîëüêî óñèëèëî áîëü, ïîñòåïåííî îõâàòûâàþùóþ âñå åãî òåëî. Ïðîôåññîð ñíîâà çàêðûë ãëàçà è ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóë. Âñå-òàêè ïðèäåòñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü. Åìó íóæíà ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ïîìîùü, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé ìèãðåíè. Õîðîøî, ÷òî Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè – êâàëèôèöèðîâàííàÿ ìåäñåñòðà è íàâåðíÿêà çíàåò íåîáõîäèìîå çàêëèíàíèå…

Âíåçàïíî åãî ãëàçà âíîâü ðàñïàõíóëèñü, à ñ ãóá ñîðâàëîñü î÷åíü íåïðèñòîéíîå ïðîêëÿòèå. Êàê îí ìîã çàáûòü, ÷òî Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óâîëèëàñü â êîíöå ïðîøëîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà? Åå ïðèåìíèê áûë îáúÿâëåí òîëüêî äâà äíÿ íàçàä ïîñëå öåðåìîíèè ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ ïî ôàêóëüòåòàì. Äèðåêòîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è, ñ ïëîõî ñêðûâàåìîé ãîðäîñòüþ â ãîëîñå, îáúÿâèëà, ÷òî áûâøàÿ ãëàâíàÿ ñòàðîñòà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåíäæåð çàìåíèò òåïåðü Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. 

Ýòî çàÿâëåíèå áûëî âñòðå÷åíî áóðåé àïëîäèñìåíòîâ ñî ñòîðîíû ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà è ðàäîñòíûìè êîììåíòàðèÿìè áîëüøèíñòâà ïðîôåññîðîâ. Åñëè Ìèíåðâà è óñëûøàëà ïðåçðèòåëüíîå ôûðêàíüå Ñíåéïà, òî òàêòè÷íî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî. Ïîñëå ýòîãî â Õîëë âñòóïèëà ñèÿþùàÿ ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð è áîäðûì øàãîì ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó, èãðèâî ïðèâåòñòâóÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Íàêîíåö, çâåçäà âå÷åðà çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî.

«Ïðÿìî, êàê Ïîòòåð. Ãðååòñÿ â ëó÷àõ ñëàâû,» - ïîäóìàë îí òîãäà è ñîñòðîèë âûñîêîìåðíóþ ãðèìàñó. Âî âðåìÿ òîðæåñòâåííîãî óæèíà îíà áîëòàëà ñ íåêîòîðûìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè è íåæíî ìàõàëà îñòàëüíûì. Åå âçãëÿä îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ íà íåì íåñêîëüêî ðàç, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå óëûáíóëàñü åìó. Íî è íå íàõìóðèëàñü… Âîîáùå íå ïîêàçûâàëà è ïðèçíàêà òîãî, ÷òî îíè çíàêîìû, çà ÷òî è áûëà íàãðàæäåíà åãî ñàìûì æåñòêèì è õìóðûì âçãëÿäîì.

Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü ïîìîùè ó ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ñòóäåíòà íåïðèÿòíà â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íî òî, ÷òî åìó áóäåò îêàçûâàòü ìåäèöèíñêóþ ïîìîùü ýòà âûñêî÷êà è âñåçíàéêà, áûëî äëÿ íåãî ïðîñòî óíèçèòåëüíî.

Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîéòè â ñâîé êàáèíåò è ïðèãîòîâèòü íîâóþ ïîðöèþ îáåçáîëèâàþùåãî çåëüÿ, êîãäà â åãî ãîëîâå ñëîâíî âçîðâàëàñü ñâåðõíîâàÿ… Êëàññíàÿ êîìíàòà ïîïëûëà ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, è îí áûë âûíóæäåí óõâàòèòüñÿ çà êðàé ïàðòû, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ.

~~~***~~~ 

Ãåðìèîíà íàïåâàëà âåñåëåíüêèé ìîòèâ÷èê è ðàññìàòðèâàëà ñâîé êàáèíåò. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îñòàâèëà áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ïðåâîñõîäíî îáîðóäîâàííûì, òàê ÷òî ïåðâûå åå äíè çäåñü áûëè ïîòðà÷åíû ëèøü íà ïåðåóñòðîéñòâî êàáèíåòà ïî ñâîåìó âêóñó. Òåïåðü æå, îíà ñèäåëà â êðåñëå, çàêèíóâ íîãè íà ñòîë è ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå äèïëîìû è íàãðàäû, ðàçâåøàííûå ïî ñòåíàì, ëþáèìûå êíèãè â øêàôó è ëþáèìóþ ãåðàíü íà ïîäîêîííèêå. Åå åäèíñòâåííûìè ïàöèåíòàìè áûëè ïàðî÷êà òðåòüåêóðñíèêîâ èç Õóôôëüïóôôà, êîòîðûì íå ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ î÷åðåäíûì ïèòîìöåì Õàãðèäà. À åäèíñòâåííûìè ïîñåòèòåëÿìè, áûëè åå ïðåæíèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, êîòîðûå ïðèõîäèëè çàñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàòü ñâîþ ðàäîñòü ïî ïîâîäó åå âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.

Õîòÿ Ñèáèëë Òðåëîíè, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ÿâèëàñü. Ïîõîæå ñòàðàÿ ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü íå ïðîñòèëà åé òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïîñ÷èòàëà Ïðîðèöàíèÿ íå çàñëóæèâàþùèì âíèìàíèÿ ïðåäìåòîì. Äà è åñëè áû ïðîôåññîðøà çàøëà, òî ÷òî áû îíà ñêàçàëà? Ïðåäóïðåäèëà áû î «Âåëèêîé Îïàñíîñòè»?

Âíåçàïíî õîä åå ìûñëåé áûë ïðåðâàí ñòðàííûì ïîòðåñêèâàþùèì çâóêîì, èñõîäÿùèì îò êàìèíà. Îòòóäà ïîñûïàëèñü çåëåíûå è êðàñíûå èñêðû, è îãðîìíîìó èçóìëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíâ, ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ïîñïåøíî óáèðàÿ íîãè ñî ñòîëà è ïðèíèìàÿ áîëåå äîñòîéíóþ ïîçó. – ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, - íà÷àë îí, ïîäíèìàÿ áðîâü, ïîêàçûâàÿ òåì ñàìûì, ÷òî åå ïåðâîíà÷àëüíàÿ ïîçà áûëà èì óâèäåíà, - ß ñîæàëåþ, ÷òî ìíå ïðèøëîñü âòîðãíóòüñÿ â âàøè ÷àñòíûå àïàðòàìåíòû, íî ìíå íåîáõîäèìà ïîìîùü.

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî îêàçàëàñü ðÿäîì, òðåâîæíî ãëÿäÿ åìó â ëèöî.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ñýð? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, îòìå÷àÿ, ÷òî åãî êîæà åùå áëåäíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, à ñàìîãî ïðîôåññîðà øàòàåò, áóäòî îí ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàåòñÿ íà íîãàõ.

Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå.

- Ýòî ïðîñòî ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü! – ãðóáî îòâåòèë îí è ïîïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç åå õâàòêè. 

Íî â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå åãî ãëàçà îñòåêëåíåëè, è, åñëè áû äåâóøêà íå ïðîèçíåñëà âîâðåìÿ çàêëèíàíèå, Ñíåéï ðóõíóë áû íà ïîë. À òàê, îí ïîïëûë ãîëîâîé âïåðåä, ëåâèòèðóåìûé åå îïûòíîé ðóêîé.

~~~***~~~ 

Çàïàõ. Ðåçêèé íåïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ. È îí íå èñ÷åçàåò. Íåò, õî÷ó ñïàòü. Õî÷ó îêóíóòüñÿ â ýòó ìàíÿùóþ ñïîêîéíóþ òüìó…

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! – âîð÷ëèâî ïðîèçíåñ íåîæèäàííî çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

Îí òàê óñòàë… Íåìíîãî ñíà – ýòî âñå, ÷òî åìó íóæíî. Íàäî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü ãîëîñ, è îí èñ÷åçíåò.

×üÿ-òî ëàäîíü ñ ðàçìàõó ïðèïå÷àòàëàñü ê åãî ùåêå.

- Î÷íèòåñü! Ñåé÷àñ æå! – Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê íåìó, ñíîâà ñóíóâ Ñíåéïó ïîä åãî áîëüøîé íîñ ôëàêîí ñ íþõàòåëüíîé ñîëüþ.

Ìåëêàÿ äðîæü, ëåãêîå ïîðõàíèå åãî âåê… Íåò, îí âñå åùå ñîïðîòèâëÿåòñÿ. 

- À íó î÷íèñü, ñóêèí òû ñûí! – ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîøèïåëà äåâóøêà.

Íîëü ðåàêöèè.

- Íó ëàäíî, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà ôëàêîí ñ ñîëüþ íà ñòîëèê è âíîâü ïîäîøëà ê ñâîåìó ïàöèåíòó. – Äàâàé åùå ðàç ïîïðîáóåì ïîùå÷èíó.

Ìîæåò, åñëè ïîñèëüíåå åãî óäàðèòü…

Äåâóøêà ùåäðî çàìàõíóëàñü è ïðèöåëèëàñü â óæå ïîêðàñíåâøóþ îò ïåðâîãî óäàðà ùåêó. Íî êîãäà åå ðóêà ñòàëà ñòðåìèòåëüíî îïóñêàòüñÿ, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà âíåçàïíî îòêðûëèñü, à ïàëüöû ïðîôåññîðà ñ óäèâèòåëüíûì ïðîâîðñòâîì ñîìêíóëèñü íà åå çàïÿñòüå.

- Î, ïðåêðàñíî. Âû î÷íóëèñü, - ìðà÷íî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà îíà.

- Ó âàñ î÷åíü ëþáîïûòíûé ïîäõîä ê ñâîèì ïàöèåíòàì, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð.

- Ðàäà, ÷òî âû åãî îäîáðÿåòå, ïðîôåññîð. Òàêæå õî÷ó çàìåòèòü, ÷òî âû – åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé óìååò ãëóìèòüñÿ äàæå íàõîäÿñü áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà õìóðî ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ïàëüöû, âñå åùå æåëåçíîé õâàòêîé ñòèñíóòûå íà åå çàïÿñòüå.

- Åñëè âû îêàæåòå ìíå ëþáåçíîñòü è îñâîáîäèòå ìåíÿ, òî ÿ ñìîãó ïðîâåðèòü âàø ïóëüñ.

Ñíåéï ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, è â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå óæå åå ïàëüöû ñîìêíóëèñü íà åãî ðóêå. Êàçàëîñü, îíà áûëà óäîâëåòâîðåíà ðåçóëüòàòîì. Çàòåì äåâóøêà ñòàëà èçìåðÿòü åìó òåìïåðàòóðó.

- Òàê âàøà ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü ïðîøëà?

Êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå ïðîôåññîð ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê ñåáå.

- Äà.

- Õîðîøî.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îáà ìîë÷àëè. Òîëüêî ñëàáûå çâóêè ñòóäåí÷åñêèõ ãîëîñîâ, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç êîðèäîðà, íàðóøàëè òèøèíó áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòû.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï è ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ, ïûòàÿñü âñòàòü ñ êðîâàòè.

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà åãî óñèëèÿ, íå äåëàÿ íèêàêîé ïîïûòêè, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó.

- Âàì áû ñòîèëî ïîëåæàòü åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, åñëè âû êîíå÷íî íå õîòèòå ñíîâà ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå.

- Åäâà ëè, - ïðîçâó÷àë ñóõîé îòâåò.

Ïðèíÿâ, íàêîíåö, ñèäÿ÷åå ïîëîæåíèå, Ñíåéï íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ çàìåð, îæèäàÿ ïîêà ïðîéäåò ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå. Çàòåì îí îïóñòèë íîãè íà ïîë è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì îñîçíàë, ÷òî âñå åùå ïîëíîñòüþ îäåò. Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó! Òî ÷òî îí âàëÿëñÿ ïåðåä íåé íà êðîâàòè àáñîëþòíî áåñïîìîùíûé, è òàê áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ñìóùàþùèì ôàêòîì, íî åñëè áû îíà íàøëà íåîáõîäèìûì åùå è ðàçäåòü åãî… Âðÿä ëè áû îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ñíîâà çàõîòåë… õì… îñìåëèëñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü åé â ãëàçà.

- ß äîëæåí ïðèíåñòè âàì ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïîáåñïîêîèë âàñ. Îáû÷íî ÿ ñàì ñïîñîáåí ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ñòîëü òðèâèàëüíûõ âåùàõ, êàê ìèãðåíü, - ñàðäîíè÷åñêè ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, íàõìóðèâ áðîâè, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîè ýìîöèè.

- Íà ñåé ðàç âàøå çåëüå îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè íå ñðàáîòàëî? – óõìûëüíóëàñü äåâóøêà.

- Íåò, - ïðîçâó÷àë ëàêîíè÷íûé îòâåò.

- Íó, ýòî åäâà ëè óäèâèòåëüíî ó÷èòûâàÿ åå ïðè÷èíó.

Ñíåéï âñòàë, íî âûíóæäåí áûë ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà ñïèíêó êðîâàòè, òàê êàê îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïîë ïî÷åìó-òî êà÷íóëñÿ ê íåìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Åìó ïðèøëîñü ñåñòü îáðàòíî.

- Íó, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð?

Îí âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ãëàçà.

- Òàê êàê ÿ î÷åâèäíî åùå íå ãîòîâ ïîêèíóòü ýòî ïîìåùåíèå, âû ìîãëè áû ïðîÿñíèòü ìíå, ïî÷åìó æå ìîå çåëüå îêàçàëîñü ñòîëü íåýôôåêòèâíûì, - ïðîèçíåñÿ ýòî, Ñíåéï âíåçàïíî øèðîêî ðàñêðûë ãëàçà. – Êàêîé-òî ñòóäåíò íàëîæèë íà ìåíÿ ïðîêëÿòèå?

Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íåò, âû ñàìè âî âñåì âèíîâàòû.

- ×òî?

- ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèòå â âàøèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ âìåñòå ñ êèïÿùèìè íà îòêðûòîì îãíå êîòëàìè. È òàê êàê ïîäçåìåëüå, êàê îêàçàëîñü íå îáîðóäîâàíî íàäëåæàùåé âåíòèëÿöèåé… Ìîæåò áûòü â ýòîì âèíîâàòî åùå è çàïå÷àòûâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå âû ÷àñòåíüêî íàêëàäûâàåòå íà êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó… Êîðî÷å, âû ñëûøàëè êîãäà-íèáóäü îá îòðàâëåíèè óãàðíûì ãàçîì?

- Êîíå÷íî.

Äåâóøêà ïðèñòàëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàëà åãî íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü ãîâîðèò ëè îí ïðàâäó èëè âðåò, òàê êàê ïðèçíàíèå â ñîáñòâåííîé íåîñâåäîìëåííîñòè áûëî áû íèæå åãî äîñòîèíñòâà.

- Êîãäà âû ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîæàëîâàëèñü íà ãîëîâíóþ áîëü, ÿ îñìîòðåëà âàñ, íî íå îáíàðóæèëà íèêàêîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ïðè÷èíû âàøåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Òîãäà ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêëî ïîäîçðåíèå è ÿ, äîñòàâ äàò÷èê óãàðíîãî ãàçà (çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ìàããëñêîå èçîáðåòåíèå), íàïðàâèëàñü â âàø êëàññ. Êîíöåíòðàöèÿ ãàçà òàì áûëà îãðîìíîé. ß óâåðåíà, âû çíàåòå ÷òî òàêîå ñîâîêóïíûé ýôôåêò?

Åãî ëèöî áûëî àáñîëþòíî áåññòðàñòíî, è îí íèêàê íå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë óñëûøàííîå.

- Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, âàøè ó÷åíèêè íå òàê äîëãî ïîäâåðãàëèñü åãî âîçäåéñòâèþ, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïëîõî. ß ñóìåëà èçîáðåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, çàìåíèâøåå óãàðíûé ãàç â âàøåé êðîâè íàñûùåííûì êèñëîðîäîì ãåìîãëîáèíîì. È êîíå÷íî æå ÿ ïðîñëåäèëà çà òåì, ÷òîáû âàøà êëàññíàÿ êîìíàòà áûëà äîëæíûì îáðàçîì ïðîâåòðåíà.

- Åùå ðàç áëàãîäàðþ âàñ, - ïðîôåññîð ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü ñíîâà è íà ñåé ðàç ýòî óâåí÷àëîñü óñïåõîì – ïîë îñòàëñÿ íà ïîëîæåííîì åìó ìåñòå. – Âû âñåãäà áûëè ÷åëîâåêîì äåéñòâèÿ.

- ß ïðèìó ýòî, êàê êîìïëèìåíò, - îíà ñíîâà ïðèñòàëüíî åãî ðàññìàòðèâàëà. – Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ?

- Àáñîëþòíî.

- Íó, òîãäà âû ìîãëè áû çàáðàòü êîå-÷òî, - Ãåðìèîíà çàøëà â ñâîé êàáèíåò è âåðíóëàñü îòòóäà ñ áîëüøèì òÿæåëûì ñâåðòêîì â ðóêàõ.

- ×òî ýòî òàêîå?

- ß âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ Ðåìóñîì ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðèåõàòü ñþäà. È îí ïðîñèë ïåðåäàòü âàì ýòîò íåáîëüøîé ïîäàðîê, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî õîòåë ýòî ñäåëàòü åùå áóäó÷è ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì â Õîãâàðòñå, íî íå ðåøàëñÿ, - äåâóøêà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ñâåðòîê.

Ñíåéï ìãíîâåíèå ïîêîëåáàëñÿ, íî âñå æå âçÿë åãî. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà îáû÷íóþ êîðè÷íåâóþ îáåðòî÷íóþ áóìàãó, îí ñêóêñèëñÿ è ôûðêíóë, áóäòî áû ñâåðòîê äóðíî ïàõ.

- Íå çà ÷òî, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî åñòü ïðè÷èíà ïî êîòîðîé ÿ äîëæåí áëàãîäàðèòü âàñ çà òî, ÷òî âû ïåðåäàëè ìíå íå÷òî îò íåñ÷àñòíîãî îáîðîòíÿ, - êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.

- Áûâøåãî îáîðîòíÿ, - ñ íå ìåíåå êðèâîé óõìûëêîé ïîïðàâèëà åãî äåâóøêà. – Î, ÿ óâåðåíà, âû áûëè â òàêîì âîñòîðãå, óçíàâ, ÷òî Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì îáíàðóæèë ðàñòåíèå, ñïîñîáíîå âûëå÷èòü îáîðîòíÿ. 

Ñíåéï âïèëñÿ â íåå âçãëÿäîì.

- Ïðèçíàþñü, ÿ áûë âåñüìà óäèâëåí, ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí íà êàêîé-ëèáî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûé ïîñòóïîê. Ñêàæèòå, âû âñåãäà äîëæíû áûëè ñòðàõîâàòü åãî è ïîäñêàçûâàòü ýëåìåíòàðíûå âåùè, êîòîðûå íåîáõîäèìî áûëî âûïîëíèòü? Èëè òîëüêî íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ?

- Íåò, êàê âèäèòå ýòî íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìî, - Ãåðìèîíà ïðèäâèíóëàñü ê íåìó ïðàêòè÷åñêè âïëîòíóþ è âïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì â åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà. – Åñëè áû íå ñàðêàñòè÷íûé, æåñòîêèé, íåñíîñíûé óáëþäîê, íå ñòîÿë ïîñòîÿííî íàä íèì, êðèòèêóÿ êàæäûé åãî âçäîõ èëè æåñò, ýòî íèêîãäà áû è íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü. 

Ìãíîâåíèå îíè ìîë÷à ñòîÿëè, ãëàäÿ äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà.

- Ïîíÿòíî, - ïðîòÿíóë îí. – Òàê ñòàëî áûòü ïî âàøåìó îí íå íóæäàëñÿ â ïîäñêàçêàõ ìàëåíüêîé ñó÷êè, êîòîðàÿ ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî åé èçâåñòíî âñå íà ñâåòå, íå òàê ëè?

Ê âåëèêîé ÿðîñòè ïðîôåññîðà, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïðîñòî óäèâëåíà åãî ðåàêöèåé, à íèêàê íå ðàçãíåâàíà.

- Íåò, äóìàþ íåò, - ïðîçâó÷àë ñïîêîéíûé îòâåò.

Ñíåéï ôîðìàëüíî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé. 

- Õîðîøåãî âàì äíÿ, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð.

- È âàì òîãî æå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

Îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, çàõëîïûâàÿ äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ åäâà íå ïðèùåìèëà, êàê âñåãäà âçäûìàþùóþñÿ çà íèì ñëåäîì, ðîáó.

Êàê òîëüêî åãî øàãè ñòèõëè, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîøåïòàëà:

- Íàñëàæäàéòåñü âàøèì ïîäàðêîì.

~~~***~~~ 

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïðîâåðÿë äîìàøíèå ðàáîòû… Òî÷íåå ïûòàëñÿ ïðîâåðÿòü, òàê êàê êàæäûå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò åãî ãëàçà óñòðåìëÿëèñü íà êîðçèíó äëÿ áóìàã, â êîòîðóþ îí áðîñèë ñâåðòîê, ïîëó÷åííûé îò Ãåðìèîíû. Íåò, îí íå áóäåò îòêðûâàòü åãî!

Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ, ïðîôåññîð â ðàçäðàæåíèè áðîñèë ïåðî íà ñòîë è ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì âïèëñÿ â íå äàþùèé åìó ïîêîÿ ñâåðòîê. Âçäîõíóâ, îí âñòàë è, ïîäîéäÿ ê êîðçèíå, èçâëåê èç íåå ÝÒÎ. À çàòåì øâûðíóë â ìðà÷íûé õîëîäíûé êàìèí. Âûíóâ ïàëî÷êó, Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå è â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå â êàìèíå çàòðåùàëî ÿðêîå âåñåëîå ïëàìÿ, îõâàòûâàþùåå çëîïîëó÷íûé ñâåðòîê… Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. ÝÒÎ óïðÿìî îòêàçûâàëîñü ãîðåòü. 

- Àêöèî ñâåðòîê, - ïðèêàçàë îí, âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé.

«Ïîäàðîê» áëàãîïîëó÷íî ïðûãíóë åìó â ðóêè. Õì… Íàâåðíîå îáåðòî÷íàÿ áóìàãà ìåøàåò åìó çàãîðåòüñÿ… Ñíåéï, ïðåèñïîëíåííûé ãíåâîì, èçî âñåõ ñèë ðâàíóë îáåðòêó… è çàìåð, ïîðàæåííûé òåì, ÷òî îêàçàëîñü ïîä íåþ…

Ýòî áûëà êíèãà. Êíèãà, êîòîðàÿ íàçûâàëàñü «Ìàãèÿ, ðàçëèòàÿ ïî áóòûëÿì: Çåëüÿ îò íà÷àëà âðåìåí äî ñîâðåìåííîñòè». Íî ýòî áûëà íå ïðîñòî êàêàÿ-òî òàì êíèãà. Åìó ïîäàðèëà åå áàáóøêà åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí ïîñòóïèë â Õîãâàðòñ. Ýòó êíèãó îí ëþáèë è õðàíèë, òàê êàê ñ íåå íà÷àëîñü åãî ñòðàñòíîå óâëå÷åíèå çåëüÿìè, êîòîðîå áûëî åãî åäèíñòâåííûì óòåøåíèåì â òå÷åíèè ìíîãèõ ëåò. È ýòà êíèãà áûëà óêðàäåíà èç åãî ñïàëüíè ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, êàê îí âñåãäà ïîäîçðåâàë, Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì.

Ïðîôåññîð ìåäëåííî ïîâåðòåë ñâîå ñîêðîâèùå â ðóêàõ, íàñëàæäàÿñü êîæàíûì ïåðåïëåòîì è òîíêèì àðîìàòîì ïîæåëòåâøèõ îò ñòàðîñòè ñòðàíèö… Âîçâðàùåíèå áëèçêîãî äðóãà… Íî åãî ñ÷àñòüå îìðà÷àëî íåãîäîâàíèå... Ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ ÷òî îí áóäåò áëàãîäàðåí çà òî, ÷òî Ëþïèí âåðíóë òî, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæàëî åìó ïî ïðàâó? Ñêîðåå ýòî åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé îí íèêîãäà íå áóäåò äîâåðÿòü íè Ëþïèíó, íè Áëýêó. 

Ñíåéï ñåë â êðåñëî âîçëå îêíà. Åãî ïàëüöû íåæíî ëàñêàëè ïåðåïëåò êíèãè. Äàæå âîçìóùåíèå íå ìîãëî ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæèòü åãî îãðîìíóþ ðàäîñòü. Àêêóðàòíî îí îòêðûë êíèãó…

ßðêàÿ æåëòàÿ âñïûøêà, à çàòåì îêóòàâøàÿ åãî ñòðàííàÿ ïûëü, íà ìãíîâåíèå îñëåïèëè åãî. Îøåëîìëåííûé Ñíåéï çàìåð. Çàòåì ïðèøåë â ÿðîñòü. ×òî çà ãëóïûå äåòñêèå øóòêè! È ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò Ìàðîäåðû âñå åùå èçäåâàþòñÿ íàä íèì? Åñëè áû Ëþïèí èëè Áëýê èìåëè íåñ÷àñòüå íàõîäèòüñÿ ñ íèì â îäíîé êîìíàòå, òî èì òî÷íî áûëî áû íå èçáåæàòü Êðóöèî!

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïðåäàâàëñÿ ôàíòàçèÿì î Ñèðèóñå è Ðåìóñå, êîð÷àùèéñÿ ïîä åãî ïðîêëÿòèåì… Íî ýòè ïðåêðàñíûå ìûñëè áûëè ïðåðâàíû îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî íåêàÿ ÷àñòü åãî òåëà ñòàíîâèòñÿ… ñòðàííîé?

Â ïàíèêå ïðîôåññîð ñõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è ñòàë ïðîèçíîñèòü âñå ïðîòèâîïðîêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðûå òîëüêî ïðèõîäèëè åìó íà óì…

~~~***~~~ 

Íî÷ü áûëà íåîáû÷íî õîëîäíîé äëÿ íà÷àëà ñåíòÿáðÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ðàçîæãëà êàìèí â êàáèíåòå, êàê òîëüêî ñåëî ñîëíöå. Òåïåðü äåâóøêà ñèäåëà â êðåñëå âîçëå êàìèíà ñ áîêàëü÷èêîì ïðåêðàñíîãî Øàðäåíå â ðóêå è òåðïåëèâî æäàëà… Êàæåòñÿ, îíà íå áûëà óäèâëåíà, óâèäåâ Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé âíîâü ïîÿâèëñÿ èç êàìèíà.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, êàê âû?

- Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, òà êíèãà… - îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íå â ñèëàõ ïðîäîëæèòü.

- Äà?

- Ýòîò óáëþäîê Áëýê íàëîæèë íà íåå çàêëèíàíèå!

- Íåóæåëè?

Îíà íå âûãëÿäåëà óäèâëåííîé. Ñíåéï ìãíîâåíèå ïðèñòàëüíî âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â äåâóøêó. Ñòðàííàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà åìó â ãîëîâó… Òîëüêî ëè Áëýê èëè Ëþïèí ìîãëè çàêîëäîâàòü êíèãó? Ýôôåêò, âûçâàííûé çàêëèíàíèåì, ïîêàçûâàë, ÷òî íàëîæèòü åãî ìîã ëèøü ÷åëîâåê, ó êîòîðîãî èìåþòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøîé îïûò â îáëàñòè ìàãè÷åñêîé ìåäèöèíû…

- Ñêàæèòå ìíå, ïðîôåññîð… À ÷òî æå ýòî çà çàêëèíàíèå?

Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, è åãî ïîäîçðåíèå ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåðàñòàëî â óâåðåííîñòü.

- Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÿ ïðåïîäàþ â Õîãâàðòñå óæå â òå÷åíèå ìíîãèõ ëåò, - åãî ãîëîñ áûë îïàñíî òèõ. – è ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî äàæå òàêîé äèðåêòîð, êàê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âå÷íî ïîîùðÿþùàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, ñî âñåé ñòðîãîñòüþ îòíåñåòñÿ ê ïîäîáíîìó îñêîðáëåíèþ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ.

Åãî ðóêè áûëè ñïîêîéíî ñëîæåíû íà ãðóäè, íî ïàëüöû ïðîôåññîðà êîíâóëüñèâíî ïîäåðãèâàëèñü, êàê áóäòî áû õîòåëè ñæàòü åå øåþ.

Ãëàçà äåâóøêè çàèñêðèëèñü íåâèííîñòüþ. 

- Ïî÷åìó âû òàê ãîâîðèòå, ïðîôåññîð? ×òî âîîáùå ñëó÷èëîñü?

Òåïåðü óâåðåííîñòü Ñíåéïà ñòàëà àáñîëþòíîé. Ðàçãíåâàííûé, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé ñïèíîé è ïîäíÿë ñâîþ ðîáó äî òàëèè, îòêðûâàÿ åå âçîðó ñâîè îáíàæåííûå ÿãîäèöû… êîòîðûå áûëè ðàçà â ÷åòûðå áîëüøå ñâîèõ íîðìàëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ.

- ×òî âû ñêàæåòå îá ýòîì, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? – åãî ãîëîñ, îáû÷íî ñòîëü õîëîäíûé è ñïîêîéíûé, ñîðâàëñÿ íà êðèê.

- Õì… Ñêàæó, ÷òî â äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ ñìîòðþ íà ñàìóþ îãðîìíóþ æîïó, ÷òî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà, - åå ãîëîñ áûë ðàçäðàæàþùå ñïîêîåí. – Õîòÿ, åñëè áûòü àáñîëþòíî ÷åñòíîé…

Îí îïóñòèë ñâîþ îäåæäó è ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ïðîôåññîð ñòîÿë óæå âïëîòíóþ ê Ãåðìèîíå.

- Äà? – ëèöî Ñíåéïà áûëî â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò åå ëèöà.

- Íå âèæó íèêàêîé ðàçíèöû.

* * *

  
  
_Äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå ïîìíèò_ :))  
"Íå âèæó íèêàêîé ðàçíèöû," - òàêèå ñëîâà ñêàçàë Ñíåéï Ãåðìèîíå, êîãäà ó íåå âûðîñëè îãðîìíûå çóáû ïî âèíå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. :))

Ïåðâàÿ ãëàâà èìååò íàçâàíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿâëÿåòñÿ êàê áû ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûì ôèêîì. Îñòàëüíûå ãëàâû, àâòîð äîïèñàëà, êàê ïðîäîëæåíèå.


	2. Ãëàâà 2

**Ãëàâà 2.**

Èç âñåõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï íå ëþáèë, áîëüøå âñåãî îí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà íàä íèì ñìåþòñÿ. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà îí àáñîëþòíî íå ïîíèìàë ïðè÷èíó, âûçâàâøóþ ýòîò ñìåõ. Êîíå÷íî æå ïðîôåññîð áûë îñêîðáëåí îòâåòîì Ãåðìèîíû, íî íåïðèêðûòàÿ ÿçâèòåëüíîñòü â åå ãîëîñå è ìñòèòåëüíûå îãîíüêè, ïëÿøóùèå ó íåå â ãëàçàõ… Âñå ýòî î÷åíü ñèëüíî îçàäà÷èâàëî… 

Âñå åùå íàâèñøèé íàä íåé, îí òùàòåëüíî îñìûñëèâàë ñëîâà äåâóøêè, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè õîòü êàêóþ-òî âîçìîæíóþ èíòåðïðåòàöèþ ñêàçàííîìó åþ. Ãåðìèîíà æå ãðîìêî õîõîòàëà… È ïîõîæå åå ñìåõ âîò-âîò ãðîçèë ïåðåéòè â èñòåðèþ… Êàæåòñÿ, òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí áûë âåñüìà èçóìëåí åå ïîâåäåíèåì, òîëüêî îáîñòðÿë åå ñîñòîÿíèå. 

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ïîïûòêà ôèçè÷åñêîãî çàïóãèâàíèÿ ïî-âèäèìîìó íå óâåí÷àåòñÿ óñïåõîì, Ñíåéï ðàñïðÿìèëñÿ è îòñòóïèë íà äâà øàãà íàçàä. Ïûòàÿñü õîòü êàê-òî âåðíóòü ñåáå óòðà÷åííîå äîñòîèíñòâî, ïðîôåññîð ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè è ïðèíÿâ ñâîé ñàìûé óãðîæàþùèé âèä, ñòàë ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåòü íà äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ çàõîäèëàñü â èñòåðè÷åñêîì õîõîòå, íå â ñèëàõ îñòàíîâèòñÿ. 

Ïî ïðîøåñòâèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò áåññìûñëåííîãî ãèïíîòèçèðîâàíèÿ, îí âçäîõíóë è ñ âèäîì àáñîëþòíîãî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà ïðîìîëâèë: 

- Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû êîãäà-íèáóäü óñïîêîèòåñü? 

Åäèíñòâåííûì îòâåòîì åìó áûëî ïðèãëóøåííîå èêàíèå. 

Åùå áîëüøå íàõìóðèâ áðîâè, îí â ðàçäðàæåíèè ïðèíÿë ïîçó ïîä íàçâàíèåì «ðóêè â áîêè»… Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ýòî òîëüêî ïîä÷åðêíóëî íåïîäîáàþùèå ðàçìåðû íèæíåé ÷àñòè åãî òóëîâèùà è âûçâàëî ó Ãåðìèîíû íîâûé ïðèïàäîê ñìåõà. 

Ñíåéï ïîñïåøíî óáðàë ðóêè ñ áåäåð îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå. 

- Íó ëàäíî, ýòî óæå çàøëî ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, - ïðîøèïåë îí è, âûòàùèâ èç ñêëàäîê ñâîåé ðîáû ïàëî÷êó, óãðîæàþùå íàïðàâèë åå íà ëîá äåâóøêè. – Ïîâåðüòå ìíå, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, åñëè âû íå ïåðåñòàíåòå ñìåÿòüñÿ, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí… 

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî! – çàäûõàÿñü âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, âûòèðàÿ òåêóùèå èç ãëàç ñëåçû. – Íî ÿ ïî÷òè ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò æäàëà ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, äîëæíû æå âû ïîíèìàòü ýòî! Ïðîôåññîð íåîõîòíî îïóñòèë ïàëî÷êó è èçîãíóë ëåâóþ áðîâü, èçîáðàæàÿ òåì ñàìûì è ðàçäðàæåíèå, è íåäîóìåíèå îäíîâðåìåííî. 

- Î ÷åì, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, âû ãîâîðèòå? Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

- À âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîìíèòå? 

Äåâóøêà îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà è, êàçàëîñü, ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñâîè ìûñëè. Ñíåéï âñå åùå ïðèñòàëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë åå… Íî ê èçóìëåíèþ ñàìîãî ïðîôåññîðà, âíèìàíèå åãî ïåðåêëþ÷èëîñü íà òî, ÷òî ðîáà Ãåðìèîíû ñëåãêà ðàñïàõíóëàñü, îáíàðóæèâàÿ ïîä ñîáîé áëåäíî-ðîçîâóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó òîí÷àéøåãî øåëêà, êîòîðàÿ èìåëà äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóáîêèé âûðåç… Åñëè áû äåâóøêà çàíÿëàñü áû ìåäèöèíñêèì îáñëåäîâàíèåì Ñíåéïà â äàííóþ ìèíóòó, òî îòìåòèëà áû, ÷òî åãî êðîâÿíîå äàâëåíèå âíåçàïíî âîçðîñëî, çðà÷êè ðàñøèðèëèñü, à ùåêè ïðèíÿëè áîëåå ÿðêèé, ÷åì îáû÷íî öâåò… Îïîìíèâøèñü, îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû è áûë ðàä îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îíà, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàùàëà íà íåãî íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ. 

- Ìîé ÷åòâåðòûé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå, - íà÷àëà îíà. – Êàê ðàç ïåðåä óðîêîì çåëèé ìåæäó Ãàððè è Ìàëôîåì ïðîèçîøëà î÷åðåäíàÿ ñòû÷êà, íî èõ çàêëèíàíèÿ íå ïîïàëè â öåëü: îäíî óãîäèëî â Ãîéëà, à äðóãîå â ìåíÿ. Ïîìíèòå? Ïðîôåññîð ðàçäðàæåííî íàõìóðèëñÿ. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, íåóæåëè âû îæèäàåòå, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïîìíèòü âñå ãëóïûå èíöèäåíòû, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëè íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ çà âñå ýòè ãîäû? 

- Íó òîãäà ÿ îñâåæó âàøó ïàìÿòü. Â Ãîéëà óãîäèëî Ôóðóíêóëþñ, à â ìåíÿ – Äàíòèñèìóñ. 

- Àõ, äà, - åãî ãëàçà íà ñåêóíäó çëîáíî ñîùóðèëèñü. – Âû ïðàâû, ýòî çðåëèùå áûëî íåçàáûâàåìûì. 

- È ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ðîí âûíóäèë ìåíÿ ïîêàçàòü âàì ïåðåäíèå çóáû, êîòîðûå âûðîñëè äþéìîâ íà äåñÿòü, ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè? – Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâè è â îáâèíÿþùåì æåñòå óêàçàëà íà íåãî ïàëüöåì. 

Ïðîôåññîð áåñïå÷íî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

- Ïîëàãàþ, ÿ ñêàçàë âàì îáðàòèòüñÿ ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - îòâåòèë îí ñïîêîéíî. 

- Íåò! – ãíåâíî âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà. – Âû ñêàçàëè: «ß íå âèæó íèêàêîé ðàçíèöû!». 

Ìãíîâåíèÿ øëè, à åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì íàðóøàâøèì òèøèíó ïîìåùåíèÿ, áûëî ñîïåíèå ñåðäèòîé Ãåðìèîíû. Íî âíåçàïíî ðàçäàëñÿ åùå îäèí çâóê. Ñëó÷èëàñü ñàìàÿ óäèâèòåëüíàÿ âåùü íà ñâåòå – ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï çàñìåÿëñÿ. 

Çà âñå ýòè ãîäû, ÷òî îíà çíàëà åãî, Ãåðìèîíà èçó÷èëà âñå ìîäóëÿöèè åãî áîãàòîãî áàðèòîíà, íî òàêèõ çâóêîâ äåâóøêà îò íåãî íå ñëûøàëà íè ðàçó… Òàê æå êàê è íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû îí êîãäà-ëèáî óëûáàëñÿ. Âåäü ýòî áûëà íå îáû÷íàÿ ñàðêàñòè÷íàÿ è æåñòîêàÿ óõìûëêà, à íå÷òî, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàþùåå íàñòîÿùóþ óëûáêó! Ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü âñåãî ïàðó ñåêóíä, íî ýòîãî âñå æå õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû ïîðàçèòü Ãåðìèîíó. Ñìåõ äåëàë ïðîôåññîðà òàêèì ìîëîäûì è… êàê íè óæàñíî ýòî çâó÷èò… òàêèì êðàñèâûì! 

- Áðàâî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, - îí îòâåñèë åé òåàòðàëüíûé ïîêëîí. – Òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó ïî äîñòîèíñòâó îöåíèòü âàøè äåéñòâèÿ è öèòàòó. Òåïåðü ìû êâèòû? 

Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åé ïðàâóþ ðóêó ñ ðàñêðûòîé ëàäîíüþ. Íåñêîëüêî ðàññòðîåííàÿ âíåçàïíîé ñìåíîé åãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ñðàçó ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî îí ïðåäëàãàåò åé îáìåíÿòüñÿ ðóêîïîæàòèåì. Îøåëîìëåííàÿ, îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ðóêó… Îäíàêî â òî æå ìãíîâåíèå, åãî ïàëüöû áîëüíî ñæàëè çàïÿñòüå äåâóøêè. 

- Èëè ñêîðåå áóäåì êâèòû, êàê òîëüêî âû ñíèìèòå ñ ìåíÿ ýòî çàêëèíàíèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è âñòðåòèëà ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä åãî ÷åðíûõ ãëàç. Ýòî, äà åùå è ñíîâà ñòàâøèé îïàñíî øåëêîâèñòûì ãîëîñ, óáåäèëè äåâóøêó, ÷òî ñàìûì ìóäðûì åå ïîñòóïêîì â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè áóäåò ñäåëàòü òàê, êàê îí ãîâîðèò. 

- Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð. Åñëè âû áóäåòå òàê ëþáåçíû è îòïóñòèòå ìîþ ðóêó, ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, - îòâåòèëà îíà ñàìûì íåáðåæíûì òîíîì, íà êîòîðûé òîëüêî áûëà ñïîñîáíà â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè. 

Êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï îñâîáîäèë ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû îò ñâîåãî çàõâàòà, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàëà åå âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, ïî ïóòè ñëó÷àéíî ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî áåäðó ïðîôåññîðà… Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó îíà íå ñäåëàëà íèêàêîé ïîïûòêè çàïàõíóòü ñâîþ ðîáó, è îò åå òåëà èñõîäèë ëåãêèé àðîìàò îðõèäåè… Ïðî÷èñòèâ ãîðëî, ïðîôåññîð ñêðåñòèë íà ãðóäè ðóêè è ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîäíÿë áðîâü, êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî äåâóøêà äîñòàëà èç ñâîåãî ñòîëà íåáîëüøóþ ôëÿãó. 

- Íå ñìîòðèòå íà ìåíÿ òàê ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, - óïðåêíóëà îíà. – Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå îòíîñèòñÿ ê ðàçðÿäó âûñøèõ â ìåäèöèíñêîé ìàãèè, è äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü åãî, íåîáõîäèìî íå òîëüêî çàêëèíàíèå, íî è ýòà ìàçü… Õîòÿ åñëè âû íå õîòèòå, òî ìîæåòå ïîäîæäàòü ñ íåäåëüêó, è âñå ñàìî ñîáîé… õì… óìåíüøèòñÿ. 

Ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä áûë åé îòâåòîì. 

- Ìäà… Áóäó ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò «íåò», - Ãåðìèîíà îòêðóòèëà ó ôëÿãè êðûøå÷êó è íàëèëà ñåáå â ëåâóþ ëàäîíü íåìíîãî áåëîé ïîëóæèäêîé ìàçè. – Íó, ïðîôåññîð? 

- Íó, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? Äåâóøêà ñåëà â ñâîå êðåñëî è âçÿëà ïàëî÷êó â ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó. 

- ß ïðåäëàãàþ âàì ñíîâà ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è ïîäíÿòü âàøó ðîáó, åñëè óæ âàì òàê íå òåðïèòñÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî. 

Ñ ìàêñèìàëüíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì ïðåçðåíèÿ êî âñåìó ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó, ïðîôåññîð âåëè÷åñòâåííî ïîäîøåë ê íåé, îáåðíóëñÿ è ïðèïîäíÿë ñâîþ ðîáó… Ïðè÷åì âñå îáðàçîâàâøèåñÿ ñêëàäêè îêàçàëèñü ïî÷åìó-òî ñïåðåäè. 

- Ïðèñòóïàéòå, - ïðèêàçàë îí. 

Òåïëàÿ ìàçü íåìåäëåííî ñòàëà âòèðàòüñÿ, óñïîêàèâàÿ áîëåçíåííî ðàñòÿíóòóþ êîæó. Ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ ïîñëûøàëîñü òèõîå áîðìîòàíüå äåâóøêè, ïðîèçíîñÿùåé çàêëèíàíèå. Åå äâèæåíèÿ áûëè ëåãêèìè è áûñòðûìè, è ïðîôåññîð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ÿãîäèöû ïîñòåïåííî âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ê ñâîèì íîðìàëüíûì îáúåìàì. 

Ïî ïðîøåñòâèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò, Ñíåéï ïðîøèïåë: 

- Âû åùå íå çàêîí÷èëè? 

- Òåðïåíèå, ïðîôåññîð, òåðïåíèå. Ïî÷òè ãîòîâî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. – Õì… Óæå ææåòñÿ, íå òàê ëè? 

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó óñëûøàë ñçàäè ñòðàííûé çâóê, êàê áóäòî áû ÷òî-òî ìÿãêîå óïàëî íà ïîë. Ñêîñèâ ãëàçà, ïðîôåññîð ðàçãëÿäåë ðîáó äåâóøêè, êîòîðàÿ ëåæàëà òåïåðü ó åãî íîã. 

- Åùå íåìíîãî è âñå áóäåò ãîòîâî, - åå ïàëüöû âíîâü çàíÿëèñü âòèðàíèåì ìàçè. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò òèøèíó íàðóøàëè ëèøü íåðîâíûé òðåñê ãîðÿùèõ â êàìèíå ïîëåíüåâ è åëå ðàçëè÷èìîå áîðìîòàíèå Ãåðìèîíû, ïðîèçíîñÿùåé çàêëèíàíèÿ. 

- Íó, ÿ äóìàþ, òåïåðü âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà, íàêëîíèâøèñü, ÷òîáû âûòåðåòü îñòàòêè ìàçè ñî ñâîèõ ðóê î áðîøåííóþ íà ïîë ðîáó. Êîãäà îíà âûïðÿìèëàñü, ðîáà ïðîôåññîðà óæå ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëà åãî òåëî. Ñ íåêîòîðîé äîëåé ñîæàëåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæèëà. – Âû çíàåòå, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé, ÷òî òàê ïîñòóïèëà ñ âàìè. 

- Áîèòåñü, ÷òî ÿ ñîîáùó îá ýòîì èíöèäåíòå â Áðèòàíñêîå Îáùåñòâî Ìàãèè, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. 

- Õì… Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ðàññêàæèòå îá ýòîì ñëó÷àå êîìó-íèáóäü. Âû æå íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû âñå â øêîëå îáñóæäàëè âàø çàä, íå òàê ëè? Ïîìíèòñÿ âû íå î÷åíü-òî áûëè äîâîëüíû ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ ñ áîããàðòîì íà óðîêå Ðåìóñà. Ñíåéï ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, íî íà åãî ëèöå íå äðîãíóë è ìóñêóë. Âíåçàïíî ïðîôåññîð íàïðÿãñÿ, òàê êàê äåâóøêà ëåãîíüêî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî ñïèíå, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî... Ñëó÷àéíî? Îí ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîíêèé àðîìàò åå íåîáû÷íûõ äóõîâ. 

- Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ìîãó äëÿ âàñ ñäåëàòü? – ÷òî-òî íåóëîâèìîå â åå ãîëîñå ïðèäàâàëî äâóñìûñëåííûé îòòåíîê ôðàçå. 

- ×òî âû èìååòå â âèäó, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèëàãàÿ îãðîìíûå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ñâîé ãîëîñ çâó÷àòü áåññòðàñòíî. 

- Õìì… À êàê íàñ÷åò ìàññàæà? Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî ñïèíå ïðîôåññîðà äâèãàÿñü âíèç è ïî÷òè ëàñêàÿ åãî ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûé çàä. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè. 

- Âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò àäåêâàòíàÿ êîìïåíñàöèÿ? – ïðîèçíåñ îí, ñæàâ çóáû. 

- Íó, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà äåâóøêà, óáèðàÿ ðóêó îò åãî òåëà. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû çàñëóæèâàåòå ÷åãî-íèáóäü áîëåå ïðèÿòíîãî, íî ÿ íå óâåðåíà, åñëè… - åå ãîëîñ çàòèõ. 

- Äà? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëà êðàé ïðîôåññîðñêîé ðîáû è, ñêîëüçíóâ ïîä íåå ðóêîé, ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê âíóòðåííåé ÷àñòè åãî áåäåð, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê íàïðÿãëèñü ìûøöû íîã Ñíåéïà îò åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Äûõàíèå ïðîôåññîðà ó÷àñòèëîñü, è îí íå ñäåëàë íèêàêîé ïîïûòêè îòîäâèíóòüñÿ îò íåå. Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ñòàëà ïåðåìåùàòü ðóêó âûøå, è Ñíåéï ïîøèðå ðàññòàâèë íîãè, ïîçâîëÿÿ åé íåæíî ëàñêàòü åãî ìîøîíêó. Îáîäðåííàÿ ýòèìè óñòóïêàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü åùå âûøå è ñæàëà ðóêîé åãî òâåðäûé ïóëüñèðóþùèé ÷ëåí... Èëè åãî ðåàêöèÿ íà åå êîíòàêò áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áûñòðà… Èëè îí óæå áûë âîçáóæäåí è äî åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèé… 

- Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, - åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí óãðîçû. 

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? 

- Õî÷ó ïðåäóïðåäèòü âàñ, ÷òîáû âû íå íà÷èíàëè íè÷åãî, ÷òî íå áóäåòå â ñîñòîÿíèè äîâåñòè äî êîíöà. 

- ß íèêîãäà ýòî íå äåëàþ, - îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà è áîëåå óâåðåííî íà÷àëà ëàñêàòü åãî äëèííûé òîëñòûé îðãàí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ñíîâà òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ, è áûëà íåñêàçàííî óäèâëåíà, óñëûøàâ ðåçêîå: 

- Ñåé÷àñ æå óáåðèòå îò ìåíÿ ðóêè! 

Îçàäà÷åííàÿ ñòîëü âíåçàïíîé âðàæäåáíîñòüþ, äåâóøêà âñïûõíóëà è îòäåðíóëà ðóêó. 

Ñíåéï ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ è îêàçàëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ äåâóøêîé. Íà åãî ãóáàõ èãðàëà óëûáêà, íàïîìèíàþùàÿ åé òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà îí ñíèìàë áàëëû ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïîñëå îñîáåííî íåóäà÷íîãî óðîêà. Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ïðèñòàëüíî îñìàòðèâàëè åå, ïûëàÿ íåïðèêðûòûì æåëàíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà æàð åãî ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà, ñêîëüçÿùåãî ïî åå íàïðÿæåííûì ñîñêàì, ÷åòêî âûäåëÿþùèìèñÿ ÷åðåç òîíêóþ òêàíü åå íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè. 

- ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ äðóãèå ôîðìû ïðåëþäèé, - øåëêîâûì ãîëîñîì îáúÿâèë îí. – Íà êîëåíè, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. È îòêðîéòå ðîò. 

Îíà ïîâèíîâàëàñü íåìåäëåííî. Ñíåéï òåì âðåìåíåì çàíÿëñÿ ðàññòåãèâàíèåì áåñ÷èñëåííîãî ÷èñëà ïóãîâèö íà ñâîåé ðîáå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêè, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó, íî â òó æå ñåêóíäó áûëà âîçíàãðàæäåíà øëåïêîì ïî ïàëüöàì è åãî øèïåíèåì: 

- Äåëàé òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ãîâîðþ, ãëóïàÿ äåâ÷îíêà! 

- Äà, ñýð. 

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå åãî ÷ëåí áûë îñâîáîæäåí èç ñêëàäîê òêàíè, è ïðîôåññîð äâóìÿ ðóêàìè íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèòÿíóë ãîëîâó äåâóøêè. Ãåðìîíà åäâà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ñîáîé, ÷òîáû íå îòòîëêíóòü åãî, êîãäà îí âîøåë â åå ðîò è ïðîòîëêíóë ñåáÿ ãëóáîêî åé â ãîðëî. Ïîëîæèâ ðóêè åìó íà áåäðà îíà íà÷àëà ñîñàòü åãî ÷ëåí. Ïàëüöû ïðîôåññîðà ñèëüíî ñæèìàëè çàòûëîê äåâóøêè, ïîêà åå ãóáû ñêîëüçèëè ïî åãî äëèíå. Ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì óñëûøàëà òèõèå íèçêèå ñòîíû. 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî! – âíåçàïíî âñêðè÷àë îí è ðåçêî îòòîëêíóë åå. – Âñòàíüòå! 

Êàê òîëüêî äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëàñü, Ñíåéï íåòåðïåëèâî ïîòÿíóë ââåðõ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó Ãåðìèîíû. Åãî ãîëîäíûé ðîò ïðèíèê ê åå ãóáàì, à ÿçûê æàäíî ïðîíèê âíóòðü. Ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà ìÿëè åå ãðóäè, ñæèìàÿ ïîòèðàÿ ïàëüöàìè íàïðÿæåííûå ñîñêè äåâóøêè. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå åãî ãîëîâà ñêëîíèëàñü âíèç, è îíà çàñòîíàëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ïîñêîëüêó åãî ãóáû ñîìêíóëèñü íà åå ïðàâîì ñîñêå. 

Ñíåéï âñòàë íà êîëåíè, è Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäâèíóëà ïîøèðå íîãè, ïðåäïîëàãàÿ îùóòèòü åãî ïàëüöû è ÿçûê íà ñâîåé âëàæíîé ïëîòè, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîôåññîð ïîòÿíóë äåâóøêó âíèç è óëîæèë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé íà êîâåð. Åãî ãóáû âíîâü íàøëè åå ðîò, à ðóêè íà÷àëè ëàñêàòü òåëî Ãåðìèîíû, äîñòèãàÿ, íàêîíåö, âëàæíîñòè ìåæäó åå íîãàìè. Äåâóøêà çàñòîíàëà. Ñíåéï òåì âðåìåíåì ñòàë ïðîêëàäûâàòü âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó ïî åå øåå, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì ïðîíèêàÿ â íåå óêàçàòåëüíûì è ñðåäíèì ïàëüöàìè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê áîëüøèì íà÷àë ðèòìè÷íî òåðçàòü åå âîçáóæäåííûé êëèòîð. Îíà çàïóñòèëà ïàëüöû â åãî äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû è ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ãîëîâó áëèæå, ðàçäâèãàÿ ÿçûêîì åãî ãóáû è ïðîíèêàÿ åìó â ðîò. Ñíåéï íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ æàäíî ñîñàë ÿçûê äåâóøêè, çàòåì ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé è, ðàçäâèíóâ ïîøèðå åå íîãè, ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ âîéòè â íåå. 

Ìåäëåííî îí âûòàùèë èç íåå ïàëüöû, è Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà âëàæíóþ ãîëîâêó åãî ÷ëåíà, êàñàþùóþñÿ åå ïîëîâûõ ãóá. Äåâóøêà âûãíóëàñü, ïîäàâàÿñü åìó íàâñòðå÷ó, íî Ñíåéï íå ñäåëàë íèêàêîé ïîïûòêè, ÷òîáû ïðèíèêíóòü â åå òåëî, à òîëüêî äðàçíèë âëàæíóþ ïðèïóõøóþ ïëîòü. 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ïðîñòîíàëà îíà. 

Â îòâåò Ñíåéï òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

- Íåò. Äóìàþ, íåò. 

Ïðîôåññîð îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò äåâóøêè è, îïåðøèñü íà ëîêîòü, ñòàë ñ íåïðèÿòíîé óñìåøêîé ðàññìàòðèâàòü ðàñïðîñòåðòóþ ïåðåä íèì Ãåðìèîíó. 

- ß êàæåòñÿ íàçâàë âàñ ñåãîäíÿ ìàëåíüêîé ñó÷êîé?.. ×òî æ. Èìåííî òàê ÿ âàñ è òðàõíó. Ïåðåâåðíèòåñü. 

Îíà çàêîëåáàëàñü, è Ñíåéï âíîâü ïîãëàäèë íèç åå æèâîòà, çàðûâàÿñü ïàëüöàìè â ëîáêîâûå âîëîñû. 

- Ïîâåðíèòåñü. Ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Äåâóøêà íå áûëà óâåðåíà ÷òî ýòî áûëî: ïðîñüáà èëè ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, íî âíåçàïíî äëÿ ñåáÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ïîâèíîâàëàñü åãî ñëîâàì è ëåæèò óæå íà æèâîòå. 

- Î, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, íåóæåëè âû íå òðàõàëèñü òàê ïðåæäå? Âñòàíüòå íà êîëåíè è óïðèòåñü ðóêàìè, - ïðîçâó÷àë ÿçâèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ. Òàêèì òîíîì îí îáû÷íî äåëàë åé âûãîâîðû, åñëè îíà ê ïðèìåðó ïóòàëà ïîðÿäîê äîáàâëåíèÿ êîìïîíåíòîâ â çåëüÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîâèíîâàëàñü, è Ñíåéï âñòàë íà êîëåíè ïîçàäè íåå. 

- Âû ãîòîâû, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? – ïðîøåïòàë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê åå óõó. 

- Äà. Äà! – ïðîñòîíàëà äåâóøêà. 

Ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ëàñêàòü åå ãðóäü è æèâîò è êîëåíîì çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó ðàññòàâèòü íîãè ïîøèðå. Äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åãî ÷ëåí óïåðñÿ åé â áåäðî. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Ñíåéï ëåâîé ðóêîé îáíÿë äåâóøêó çà òàëèþ, à ïðàâîé íàïðàâèë ñåáÿ â åå òåëî… 

Çàñòîíàâ îò ñòðàííîé ñìåñè áîëè è íàñëàæäåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà óïàëà íà ëîêòè, êîãäà îí ïåðåìåñòèë ñâîé âåñ è ðåçêî âîøåë â íåå. Ñíåéï íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ â äèêîì òåìïå, áûñòðî è ãëóáîêî ïîãðóæàÿñü â ãîðÿ÷óþ ïëîòü äåâóøêè. Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà íåêîòîðóþ áîëü, ñòèìóëÿöèÿ åå êëèòîðà â òàêîé ïîçå áûëà êîëîññàëüíîé, è óæå ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íà÷àëà èçâèâàòüñÿ ïîä íèì è íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ãðîìêîãî âñêðèêà, êîãäà âîëíû îðãàçìà çàòîïèëè åå òåëî. 

Çàäûõàÿñü, îíà ëåæàëà íà êîâðå, ïîñòåïåííî îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî åãî òâåðäûé êàê êàìåíü ÷ëåí âñå åùå íàõîäèòñÿ â åå òåëå. Î, Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí! Êàê äàâíî îíà òàê íå òðàõàëàñü! Õì… ïîïðàâî÷êà… Îíà íèêîãäà åùå òàê íå òðàõàëàñü. Âèêòîðó, à óæ òåì áîëåå Ðîíó äî Ñíåéïà, êàê äî… 

- ß ìîãó ïðîäîëæèòü, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? 

Åñëè áû íå ñóõîñòü èíîãî ïëàíà â åãî ãîëîñå, Ãåðìèîíà âîçìîæíî ïîäóìàëà áû, ÷òî îíà âíîâü â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå, à îí îò÷èòûâàåò åå çà òî, ÷òî îíà ïðåðâàëà åãî ëåêöèþ íå âîâðåìÿ çàäàííûì âîïðîñîì. 

Äåâóøêà íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ îò õðèïëîãî ñìåøêà. 

- Ýòî áóäåò 50 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà? Çà òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåëà äåðçîñòü äîñòèãíóòü îðãàçìà ïåðâîé? – ïîääðàçíèëà îíà. 

- È íåäåëÿ âçûñêàíèé, - ïàðèðîâàë ïðîôåññîð è âíîâü çàäâèãàë òàçîì. 

Ãåðìîíà çàñòîíàëà, íå óâåðåííàÿ, â ñîñòîÿíèè ëè îíà ïðîäîëæèòü. Íî íà ñåé ðàç åãî òîë÷êè áûëè ãîðàçäî áîëåå ìåäëåííûìè è íåæíûìè. Ñíåéï îïÿòü íà÷àë ëàñêàòü åå ãðóäü è ÷åðåç êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ, äåâóøêà îòâåòèëà íà åãî ëàñêè, êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà åãî óäîâîëüñòâèè è íàïðÿãàÿ âëàãàëèùíûå ìûøöû. Åãî ãîðòàííûé ðûê, óáåäèë Ãåðìèîíó, ÷òî îí îöåíèë åå äåéñòâèÿ. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äâèæåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà óñêîðèëèñü, à äûõàíèå ñòàëî ðâàíûì… Îí òàêæå íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò âñêðèêà, êîãäà äîñòèã ñâîåãî ïèêà. Îíè îáà óïàëè íà êîâåð è ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò äûõàíèå Ñíåéïà ñòàëî ðîâíûì è ãëóáîêèì… 


	3. Ãëàâà 3

**Ãëàâà 3.**

... Õì… Äàæå ñëèøêîì ãëóáîêèì. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï áàíàëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì çàñíóë. Íó ÷òî æ, â ýòîì îí íå îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò äðóãèõ ìóæ÷èí, êîòîðûõ îíà çíàëà… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îí íå õðàïèò. 

Êàê ñòðàííî ëåæàòü âîò òàê, ñî ñïÿùèì Ñíåéïîì çà ñïèíîé… Òàê ÷àñòî, êîãäà îíà åùå áûëà ñòóäåíòêîé, îí ââîäèë åå â ñîñòîÿíèå ëåãêîãî øîêà, ñìåøàííîãî ñ óæàñîì, êîãäà âíåçàïíî ïîÿâëÿëñÿ ó íåå çà ñïèíîé… Èëè êîãäà âðûâàëñÿ â êëàññ… Åñëè óæ áûòü äî êîíöà ÷åñòíîé, òî åãî îòêàç ïðèçíàòü åå ñïîñîáíîñòè èç-çà ïðåäóáåæäåíèÿ ïðîòèâ Ãðèôôèíîäîðà áûë äëÿ äåâóøêè ñàìûì áîëüøèì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì â øêîëå. À êàê æå îíà åãî íåíàâèäåëà íà âòîðîì êóðñå, êîãäà áûëà âëþáëåíà â Ëîêõàðòà! Íî â òå÷åíèè ñëåäóþùèõ ëåò, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà â Õîãâàðòñå, Ñíåéï âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå çàèíòåðåñîâûâàë åå. È ýòî äàæå, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà íåíàâèäåëà åãî ìåòîäû îáó÷åíèÿ è ñêîòñêîå îòíîøåíèå ê Íåâèëëó! Íî åñëè áû îí õîòü ðàç ïîõâàëèë åå, îíà âîçìîæíî áîëåå ëåãêî ïðîñòèëà åìó òî óæàñíîå çàìå÷àíèå î åå çóáàõ. 

Îíà íåìíîãî ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà åãî ðóêó, çàêèíóòóþ çà ãîëîâó. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê åå îí ðàçäåë ïîëíîñòüþ, ñàì Ñíåéï ðîáû íå ñíÿë. Îãîíü â êàìèíå äîãîðàë, è Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà îò õîëîäà. È ýòîãî äâèæåíèÿ õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû ïðîáóäèòü ïðîôåññîðà èç äðåìû. 

- Ìììì… 

Íåðàçáîð÷èâîå ðîêîòàíèå åãî íèçêîãî áàðèòîíà îòîçâàëîñü âî âñåì åå òåëå. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ è óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà åãî ðóêà îáâèëàñü âîêðóã åå áåäðà è äâèíóëàñü ââåðõ ïî òåëó, äîñòèãàÿ ãóñòûõ êóäðåé äåâóøêè. Íåìíîãî ïîïåðåáèðàâ ðûæåâàòûå ïðÿäêè, ïðîôåññîð óáðàë âîëîñû îò óõà Ãåðìèîíû, è ïðèäâèíóâøèñü áëèæå, ïðîøåïòàë: 

- Ãäå âàøà êðîâàòü? ×òîáû ñîãðåòü åå, îí îáíÿë äåâóøêó îáåèìè ðóêàìè, è îíà áëàãîäàðíî ïðèæàëàñü ê åìó ñïèíîé. 

- Òàì, - Ãåðìèîíà óêàçàëà íà äâåðü, âåäóùóþ èç êàáèíåòà â ñïàëüíþ. – Ïî÷åìó? – íàñìåøëèâî äîáàâèëà îíà. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ÷åðòîâñêè ñòàð äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òðàõàòüñÿ íà õîëîäíîì êàìåííîì ïîëó, - çëîáíî îòâåòèë îí. Â òî æå ìãíîâåíèå Ñíåéï ñòîÿë íà íîãàõ. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, îí ïîìîã åé âñòàòü. Íî ýòîò ãàëàíòíûé æåñò áûë íåìåäëåííî óðàâíîâåøåí ïî÷òè ãðóáûì òîë÷êîì îáåèìè ðóêàìè â ñïèíó äåâóøêè, íàïðàâëÿþùèì åå â ñïàëüíþ. 

- Âû âñåãäà òàê îòâðàòèòåëüíû, èëè ñòàðàåòåñü ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ìåíÿ? – óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Óâåðåí, âñå ìîè ïðîøëûå ëþáîâíèöû îáúÿâèëè áû, ÷òî ÿ àáñîëþòíî ñâÿòîé ñåãîäíÿ, - ïàðèðîâàë ïðîôåññîð. 

Äðåâíèé êîò Æèâîãëîò, âîçëåæàùèé íà êðîâàòè, íåäîâîëüíî âçèðàë íà ïàðî÷êó, íàðóøèâøóþ åãî ñïîêîéñòâèå. 

- Ïðîñòè, ëþáèìûé, íî ñåãîäíÿ òû áóäåøü ñïàòü â ìÿãêîì óäîáíîì êðåñëå, - çàìóðëûêàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäõâàòûâàÿ êîòà íà ðóêè. 

Ñíåéï ñ ëåãêèì îòâðàùåíèåì íà ëèöå ðàññìàòðèâàë æèâîòíîå, è áûë â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ñòîëü æå ëþáåçíî âîçíàãðàæäåí ãðîìêèì øèïåíèåì êîòà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîõîäèëà ìèìî, íàïðàâëÿÿñü îáðàòíî â êàáèíåò. 

- ß áû íå äåëàëà ýòîãî, ìîè ìèëûé. Îí, êàê èçâåñòíî, ëþáèò øèïåòü â îòâåò, - äîñòàòî÷íî ãðîìêî ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà Æèâîãëîòó, óêëàäûâàÿ òîãî â êðåñëî. Êîò íåäîâîëüíî ìÿóêíóë, ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ ãëàäÿ íà Ñíåéïà, ïîòî÷èë êîãòè î äîðîãóþ îáèâêó è, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáî÷êîì, áëàãîïîëó÷íî çàñíóë. 

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê äåâóøêà âåðíóëàñü â ñïàëüíþ, Ñíåéï çàæåã íåñêîëüêî ñâå÷åé. Êîìíàòà òåïåðü áûëà íàïîëíåíà èõ ìÿãêèì ñâåòîì è åëå óëîâèìûì çàïàõîì ëàäàíà. Ïîêðûâàëî ñ êðîâàòè áûëî óáðàíî è ëåæàëî, òùàòåëüíî ñëîæåííûì, ðÿäîì íà ñòóëå. Ñíåéï æå ñòîÿë âîçëå êðîâàòè. Åãî ïàëî÷êà ëåæàëà ðÿäîì íà íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå, è â ëþáîé ìîìåíò îí ìîã áû î÷åíü ëåãêî ñõâàòèòü åå… 

- Âñåãäà òàêîé ïàðàíîèê? – íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Ïðåäïî÷èòàþ íàçûâàòü ýòî îñòîðîæíîñòüþ, - ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñåðüåçíî, ÷åì îæèäàëà äåâóøêà, îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà ëåãëà íà êðîâàòü, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü êàê êîøêà. Ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü íà ñïèíó è, ñëåãêà ðàçâåäÿ è ñîãíóâ íîãè â êîëåíÿõ, îíà êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé, ïðèçûâàÿ åãî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåé. Ïðîôåññîð óëûáíóëñÿ è, ïðîïîëçÿ ïî êðîâàòè, íàêðûë äåâóøêó ñâîèì òåëîì. 

- Î, íåò, íåò, íåò! – îçîðíàÿ óñìåøêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ãóáàõ Ãåðìèîíû, è îíà, ïîäíÿâ ðóêè ê ãðóäè, ñòîëêíóëà ñ ñåáÿ Ñíåéïà. – Íà ñåé ðàç, ÿ äóìàþ, âàì ñòîèò ðàçäåòüñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè. 

- Ýòî ïðèêàç? – ïðîçâó÷àë ñàðäîíè÷åñêèé ãîëîñ. 

Äåâóøêà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

- Âû òîò, êòî ïðèêàçûâàåò ýòîé íî÷üþ, - ëåíèâî îòâåòèëà îíà. 

- Åñëè âû íàñòàèâàåòå. 

Ñíåéï îòîäâèíóëñÿ è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó áûë íà íîãàõ. Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ïîäóøêó è, ïîäïåðåâ åþ ãîëîâó, ñòàëà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñìîòðåòü íà ðàçîáëà÷àþùåãîñÿ ïðîôåññîðà. Ïîñëåäíèé æå äåëàë ýòî ñ íàðî÷èòîé ìåäëèòåëüíîñòüþ: ñíà÷àëà, äîëãî ðàññòåãèâàÿ ìíîãî÷èñëåííûé ïóãîâèöû íà ñâîåé ðîáå, à çàòåì òùàòåëüíî óêëàäûâàÿ åå íà ñòóë, ñòîÿùèé íåïîäàëåêó. Ïîä ðîáîé ó ïðîôåññîðà áûëà ðóáàøêà êàê âñåãäà îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëàÿ. «Âèäèìî áðþêè íà íåì íå çàñòåãèâàëèñü,» - ïðî ñåáÿ óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Ñëåãêà ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, îí âñå-òàêè ñíÿë è åå. Äàæå â òóñêëîì ñâåòå ñâå÷åé äåâóøêà óâèäåëà òåìíîå ïÿòíî íà åãî ëåâîì ïðåäïëå÷üå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîðàæåííî ðàññìàòðèâàëà åãî. Áëåäíàÿ è íà âèä òàêàÿ ìÿãêàÿ êîæà ñîñòàâëÿëà ñòðàííûé êîíòðàñò ñ óãîëüíî-÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, ïîêðûâàþùèìè åãî ðóêè, íîãè è ïàõ. Áåç ñâîèõ ÷åðíûé îäåÿíèé îí àáñîëþòíî íå âûãëÿäåë òîùèì è èçìîæäåííûì, ñêîðåå æèëèñòûì è ñèëüíûì. 

- Íó, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? – ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïîäõîäÿ ê êðîâàòè. – Âû óäîâëåòâîðåíû? ×òî ñêàæåòå? 

Äåâóøêà õèõèêíóëà. 

- ß ñêàçàëà áû, ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî äëÿ ñòàðèêà âû ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøåé ôîðìå, - îíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî áûñòðî óâåëè÷èâàþùåéñÿ â ðàçìåðàõ ÷ëåí. – È ñ ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíîé âûíîñëèâîñòüþ. 

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí âíîâü ëåæàë íà íåé, æàäíî âïèâàÿñü â ãóáû äåâóøêè. Íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì åãî êîæè, Ãåðìèîíà îáõâàòèëà ñïèíó Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé, óäåðæèâàÿ ñâîé âåñ íà ðóêàõ, ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ âîéòè â íåå. Îíà íåòåðïåëèâî ïîäàëàñü åìó íàâñòðå÷ó, îáâèâàÿ åãî òàëèþ íîãàìè. Êîãäà æå îí îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèëñÿ â åå òåëî, äåâóøêà âöåïèëàñü íîãòÿìè â åãî ïëå÷è… 

Ýòî íå áûë áóøóþùèé îãîíü èõ ïåðâîãî ðàçà, íî òåïåðü ìåæäó íèìè áûëà áëèçîñòü, ðîæäåííàÿ äàííîé ïîçîé. Êàêîå íàñëàæäåíèå âèäåòü åãî ëèöî, åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, ñìîòðÿùèå íà íåå è ïîëûõàþùèå ñòðàñòüþ, âìåñòî îáû÷íîãî â íèõ âûðàæåíèÿ ïðåçðåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà òåïåðü áûëà àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí õîòåë åå, à íå ïðîñòî íàøåë âûïóñê ñâîåé ñåêñóàëüíîé ýíåðãèè èëè ìñòèë çà ñûãðàííóþ íàä íèì øóòêó. 

Èõ îðãàçìû íà ñåé ðàç áûëè âîñõèòèòåëüíî îäíîâðåìåííû, è Ñíåéï àáñîëþòíî îáåññèëåííûé, óïàë íà äåâóøêó. Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà íåïîäâèæíî, íåæíî ïåðåáèðàÿ ïàëüöàìè åãî äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîôåññîð áëàæåííî âçäîõíóë è, ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, â íåæíîì è äîëãîì ïîöåëóå ïðèëüíóë ê ãóáàì äåâóøêè. Îíà îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé, à çàòåì ê èçóìëåíèþ Ñíåéïà, äâèíóëàñü ãóáàìè ïî åãî íîñó è, ïîääðàçíèâàÿ, ëèçíóëà åãî êîí÷èê. 

- Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí è ÿ êàê-òî ðàç îáñóæäàëè òåáÿ, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Íåóæåëè? – åãî áðîâè ñíîâà ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ. 

- Äà. Îäíàæäû íî÷üþ, â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé øëî ãîðÿ÷åå îáñóæäåíèå ñëóõà î òîì, ÷òî êîëäóíû ñ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè è áîëüøèìè íîñàìè èìåþò òåíäåíöèþ áûòü ñòîëü æå ùåäðî îäàðåííûìè è â äðóãèõ ìåñòàõ, - òèõî ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê åãî òåëó è îùóùàÿ æèâîòîì îñòàòîê åãî ýðåêöèè. – È Ëàâàíäà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî åñëè ýòî òàê, òî òâîé ÷ëåí äîëæíî áûòü â òðè ôóòà äëèííîé. 

- Õì… Ïðåäïîëàãàþ, òû ïîøëåøü åé ñîâó, ïîòîìó êàê îíà, óâû, áûëà íå ïðàâà. 

- Âîîáùå-òî è Äæèííè Óèçëè áûëà áû çàèíòåðåñîâàíà â òàêîì ïèñüìå. 

- Äæèííè Óèçëè? 

- Äà, áåäíÿæêà. Îíà òîæå áûëà òàì. Ñèäåëà êðàñíàÿ êàê ðàê. Äæèííè ïîòîì íå õîäèëà íà çåëüÿ îêîëî äâóõ íåäåëü, âñå äóìàëà îá ýòîì. 

- Áîÿëàñü, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïîêàçàòü åé ìîå îáîðóäîâàíèå? 

Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà. 

- Íó, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñðåäè ñòóäåíòîâ õîäÿò óïîðíûå ñëóõè î òîì, ÷òî òû óìååøü ÷èòàòü ìûñëè. Âîò áåäíÿæêà è áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî ïîñìîòðèò íà òåáÿ, òàê ñðàçó îá ýòîì è ïîäóìàåò. 

Îí ôûðêíóë. 

- Òåïåðü òû ñìîæåøü óñïîêîèòü åå è íà ñ÷åò ýòîãî òîæå, - â åãî ãëàçàõ áûë òîëüêî ïðèçíàê áûëîãî ãíåâà, êîãäà Ñíåéï íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü. – Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã ÷èòàòü ìûñëè, òî íèêîãäà áû íå âçÿë ó òåáÿ ýòó ïðîêëÿòóþ êíèãó. 

Îí ñìåñòèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, íî åãî íîãà âñå åùå ëåæàëà íà íåé. 

- Ìäà. ×óäåñà íàìåðåííîãî îòâëå÷åíèÿ. ß áûëà òàê óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû ïîñïåøèøü îáâèíèòü â ýòîì Ñèðèóñà èëè Ðåìóñà, è òåáå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñäåëàëà ÿ... Íî âñå ðàâíî âåäü ñðàáîòàëî, íå òàê ëè? – ñ âûçîâîì ñïðîñèëà îíà. Ñíåéï íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó. 

- Ýòî ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå èëè òâîè çóáû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìåíüøå, ÷åì âî âðåìåíà òîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ? 

- Ïîêà Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðàçäóìûâàëà íàä òåì, êàê æå åé óìåíüøèòü èõ, ÿ ðàçäóìûâàëà íàä òåì íà ñêîëüêî èõ óìåíüøèòü, - ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Õîòÿ ÿ òàêæå ïðîäóìûâàëà è ïëàí ñâîåé áóäóùåé ìåñòè. 

- ß äðîæó ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáíà òâîÿ õîðîøåíüêàÿ çëîáíàÿ ãîëîâêà. 

- Íó, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îñòàíîâèòñÿ íà «ñàìîé áîëüøîé æîïå», ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáäóìûâàëà èäåþ «ñàìîãî îãðîìíîãî ÷ëåíà, ÷òî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà», - äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ïðîìåæíîñòü è âíîâü çàõèõèêàëà. – Íî ÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìîÿ ïîìîùü çäåñü íå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ. 

- Âîò êàê? Åñëè óæ ñóäèòü ïî íîñó, òî ìèñòåð Êðàì, íàâåðíÿêà, äàë áû ìíå ñòî î÷êîâ âïåðåä. 

Îíà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì âçäîõíóëà. 

- Íåò. Äóìàþ åãî íîñ òàêîé áîëüøîé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî áûë ñëîìàí áåññ÷åòíîå ÷èñëî ðàç âî âðåìÿ êâèääè÷à. Ê òîìó æå ó íåãî óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè ñêó÷å÷åðâÿ. Îäíàæäû ìû çàíèìàëèñü ëþáîâüþ, è ÿ íàçâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè… Î÷åâèäíî ýòî íàðóøèëî åãî êîíöåíòðàöèþ, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâü è ñêóêñèëà ãðèìàñó, - «Øî, øî òû ñêàçàëà, Ãåì-èâîííà?» Îí õèõèêíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà îäåÿëîì. Äåâóøêà ñ÷àñòëèâî ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, êîãäà Ñíåéï óêóòûâàë åå. Îíà áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà òåì, ÷òî îí íå èìååò ïî-âèäèìîìó íèêàêîãî íàìåðåíèÿ ñáåæàòü. Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû, ëåæàùèå íà íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå. 

- Âîò äåðüìî! – ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà è âçäîõíóëà. – Òðè ÷àñà. À ìíå âñòàâàòü ðàíî, ñîîáùåíèå äîäåëàòü íàäî. 

- Êàêîå ñîîáùåíèå? – âÿëî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñîííûì ãîëîñîì. 

- Ó íàñ æå ñîáðàíèå çàâòðà â 8.00, ïîìíèøü? Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîëîæèë ðóêó ïîä ãîëîâó. 

- Äëÿ ìåíÿ î÷åíü âàæíî ïîêàçàòü Ìèíåðâå, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà ïðàâèëüíûé âûáîð, âçÿâ ìåíÿ. 

Îí çåâíóë. 

- Âñå åùå îäåðæèìà èäååé áûòü ëó÷øåé? 

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàë ìåíÿ âñåçíàéêîé? 

Ïðîôåññîð óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

- Ñìåþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî, åñëè áû òû áûëà â Ñëèçåðèíå, òî áûëà áû ìîåé íàèëó÷øåé ó÷åíèöåé. Íî òû ó÷èëàñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, à ïîòîìó áûëà ïðîñòî çàíîçîé â çàäíèöå. 

Äåâóøêà õðþêíóëà è ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåðíóëàñü. 

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è… Ãåðìèîíà, - Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå ïëå÷î. 

Îíà íå ðåàãèðîâàëà. Îí âçäîõíóë è ìãíîâåíèå ñìîòðåë â ïîòîëîê. Çàòåì ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè… è íà÷àë ùåêîòàòü åå. 

- ÀÉ! – ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêèé âîïëü. – Ïðåêðàòè ýòî, ïðåêðàòè! 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòñÿ è ðàñõîõîòàëàñü. Îí ïåðåâåðíóë åå íà ñïèíó, ïðîäîëæàÿ ùåêîòàòü. 

- Òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû ïîæåëàåøü ìíå ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è. 

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî! – äåâóøêà, íàêîíåö, ñóìåëà èçâåðíóòüñÿ è ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêè. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - îí óãðîæàþùå ïîøåâåëèë ïàëüöàìè, - Ñåâåðóñ, - äîáàâèëà îíà, ñìàêóÿ íà ãóáàõ åãî èìÿ. 

Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå â ëîá. Äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðèíóäèëà ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ïðîêëàäûâàòü ãóáàìè âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó âíèç… Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå ãëàçà, íîñèê è ïîäáîðîäîê… Çàòåì ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå ê øåå è êëþ÷èöå… Íî òóò æå ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà ïëå÷î, íåæíî ïîêóñûâàÿ åãî. Ïîòåðåâøèñü íîñîì îá óøêî Ãåðìèîíû, Ñíåéï ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå øåå… È ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Ïîêîëåáàâøèñü ñåêóíäó, îí áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî ñëèâî÷íî-áåëîé øåéêå äåâóøêè, íî òóò æå îòñòðàíèëñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Ïîäíÿâ ðóêè, îíà ïîâåðíóëà åãî ãîëîâó è çàñòàâèëà ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñåáÿ. Ãëàçà äåâóøêè áûëè î÷åíü ïå÷àëüíû. 

- ß çíàþ, Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. 

Òåëî Ñíåéïà íàïðÿãëîñü, à âçãëÿä óøåë â ñòîðîíó. 

- ×òî òû çíàåøü? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå, ÷åìó îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ áåç îñîáîé îõîòû. 

- Äóìàþ, ñåãîäíÿ íî÷ü ïðèçíàíèé, - âçäîõíóëà îíà è íåæíî ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ùåêå. – Íà âòîðîì êóðñå ÿ, Ãàððè è Ðîí äåëàëè Îáîðîòíîå Çåëüå… 

- Íà âòîðîì êóðñå? – ðàçäàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ. 

Äåâóøêà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

- Íó ÿ æå áûëà âñåçíàéêîé â êîíöå êîíöîâ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íàì ïîíàäîáèëèñü íåêîòîðûå êîìïîíåíòû âðîäå øêóðêè áóìñëàíãà… - îíà çàïíóëàñü. 

Îí íåìåäëåííî âñå ïîíÿë. 

- Çíà÷èò, òû ïðîáðàëàñü â ìîå ÷àñòíîå õðàíèëèùå. 

- Äà. È ÿ óâèäåëà òàì ìíîãî áóòûëåé… ß ïîäóìàëà òîãäà, ÷òî ýòî äðàêîíüÿ êðîâü. 

- Ïîíÿòíî. 

Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ îòñòðàíèòüñÿ. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàëà òîãäà, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå. Äà, è ãîäû ñïóñòÿ âñå åùå íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, ïîêà íå ñòàëà ïîìîùíèöåé ïðîôåññîðà Ëàôôåðòè, - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, êðåïêî îáõâàòûâàÿ åãî ðóêàìè. – Îäíàæäû, îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ àññèñòèðîâàòü åìó â ñîçäàíèè ñïåöèàëüíîãî çåëüÿ… Îí îáúÿñíèë ìíå, ÷òî â îñíîâå ýòîãî çåëüÿ êðîâü øèìïàíçå, ñìåøàííàÿ ñ ñèëüíåéøèìè êîìïîíåíòàìè è çàêëÿòèÿìè… È ÷òî ýòî çåëüå ïîçâîëÿåò âàìïèðó âûæèòü, íå óïîòðåáëÿÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ êðîâü… ß ñðàçó âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî óæå âèäåëà åãî… Íî ÿ íèêîìó íå ñêàçàëà íè ñëîâà. Êëÿíóñü! 

Ìãíîâåíèå Ñíåéï âñå åùå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ åå îáúÿòèÿì, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïî åãî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà âîëíà äðîæè, è, óñòàëî âçäîõíóâ, îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàïóñòèëà ïàëüöû â åãî âîëîñû è ïîöåëîâàëà â ëîá. 

- Åùå êòî-íèáóäü êðîìå Äàìáëüäîðà çíàåò? 

- Äóìàþ íåêîòîðûå ïîäîçðåâàþò, íî òî÷íî çíàþò òîëüêî Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, - îòâåòèë îí, âñå åùå íå âñòðå÷àÿñü ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì. 

- Òû äîëæíî áûòü î÷åíü ñèëüíûé, ðàç ñìîã âûæèòü… Êàê äîëãî òû îáõîäèøüñÿ áåç ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé êðîâè? 

- Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïîêèíóë Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäûâàëàñü â åãî ëèöî. Çàòåì Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó. Îòêèíóâ âîëîñû, îíà ïîäñòàâèëà åìó øåþ. 

- Òû óâåðåíà, Ãåðìèîíà? – ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ñ íåäîâåðèåì ãëàäÿ â îðåõîâûå ãëàçà äåâóøêè. 

- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, - â åå ãîëîñå íå áûëî è íàìåêà íà êîëåáàíèå. 

Îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðèëüíóë ê åå øåå â äîëãîì íåæíîì ãîðÿ÷åì ïîöåëóå… Ñíåéï âçÿë äåâóøêó çà ðóêó, ïåðåïëåòàÿ èõ ïàëüöû, è îíà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå… Óêóñ ïðèøåë ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ. Íå òàêîé áîëåçíåííûé, êàê îíà äóìàëà, íî ãîðàçäî ãëóáæå… Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà òåïëîòó è âëàæíîñòü ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè, ïîëèâøåéñÿ èç ðàíêè, íî íà ñìåíó ýòîìó ÷óâñòâó áûñòðî ïðèøëî äðóãîå – îùóùåíèå åãî ðòà, æàäíî, íî íåæíî ñîñóùåãî äðàãîöåííóþ âëàãó… Ñíåéï âíîâü íàêðûë äåâóøêó ñâîèì òåëîì, à îíà îáâèëà íîãè âîêðóã åãî òàëèè… 

Êîíåö… Âîçìîæíî. 


End file.
